


Magic

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kesia, a half elf struggling to learn magic, joins the Company, and after it's discovered she will do nothing but fight with Thorin, Gandalf decides that they need an interesting way to sort out their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Company had made an early camp that night, already exhausted from the longer march the day before.

So eager were they to get food going and make themselves comfortable, that none focused on their surroundings.

An orc approached, crouched low and climbing up above the rock that looked down over the Company. If he were to report back, orcs would upon them soon.

But a shriek went through the night, disturbing the Company's peace and making them draw their weapons.

The orc was already dead, an arrow having pierced its neck, long enough for it to scream and fall and gain their attention.

Gandalf crouched down to look at the arrow and sighs. "Kesia."

A woman stepped forward, a small, calm smile on her lips and a bow in her hand. She was tall, dressed in dark leather armour of green and brown, a heavy grey cloak thrown back across her shoulders. White gold hair was loosely pinned back, as if it was just an after thought, and vibrant green eyes observed them all before looking back at Gandalf.

"Sorry I'm late." She says, her voice quiet but held all their attentions, all of the dwarves staring, their guards down.

"Late?" Gandalf says, his expression disapproving. "Late would have been several hours, not several weeks. Where have you been Kesia?"

Kesia shrugs lightly. "Around." Her eyes once again look over the dwarves. "You hardly look like you've need me."

"That is not the point." Gandalf says angrily. "The point is, is that I asked you to be here."

"And here I am." She raises an eyebrow. "Honestly Gandalf, if I was anyone else would you be saying the same?"

For a moment, Gandalf stares at her, clearly still disapproving, but then sees all the others still staring, so he clears his throat.

"Well, everyone, this is Kesia. She'll be joining us."

This seemed to snap the dwarves out of the trance they were in and they all shared confused looks.

Thorin was the first to speak. "What do you mean she will be joining us?"

"I asked her-" Kesia snorts as Gandalf speaks. "To join us on this quest. She will be of little trouble, I'm sure." He gives her a very pointed look and she just rolls her eyes.

"I will not travel with an elf." Thorin growls.

"Elf?" She raises an eyebrow. "While that be true, it is only part true. I am only half elven, so besides knowing the language I have little else in common. Not to mention, I would be a little more grateful to the one who noticed the orc scout."

She walks over to the orc and pulls her arrow out, wiping the orc blood off and putting it back in her quiver.

"And yet you snuck up on is just as it did." Thorin watches her closely, folding his arms over his chest and bringing himself up to his full height.

Kesia observes this a smile tugs at her lips. "Honestly, if you think that this is intimidating-"

"Kesia, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company." Gandalf cuts in quickly.

"A bit suspicious of those willing to help but not of those sneaking around camp. I suggest you sort out your priorities." She says it lightly enough but the inflection was there, Gandalf pinching the bridge of his nose as Thorin bristles.

"I will not be spoken down to."

"And nor shall I." Kesia looks at Gandalf. "Do you really expect me to put up with this?"

Gandalf mutters something that none of them heard before speaking, his eyes sparking. "Yes, both of you will because you are needed."

Kesia rolls her eyes. "If this is some ploy to keep an eye on me again..."

"You are no child any more Kesia."

"Who are you telling, me or you?" She says under her breath so he doesn't hear. "Thankfully." She sighs. "Very well Gandalf, if you insist."

"I do insist." Gandalf stares at Thorin. "To both of you."

Thorin huffs and walks away and very slowly, although tension was still high, the camp returned to normal.

It didn't take much for them all to work out that Thorin and Kesia were not going to get along, even with their initial disagreement. Thorin didn't want to look past the fact that she was part elf and she was determined to have no time for someone who treated her as such.

They would have avoided each other but Gandalf insisted that she ride close to him, except he was often near the front, which meant she was too. The dwarves, although curious about Kesia, weren't game enough to talk to her because they could see Thorin tense every time she spoke.

And they didn't want to risk making it worse.

For the most part Kesia was perfectly civil, many of them even finding her presence very calming and soothing. She clearly knew how to wield a bow and the knives on her belt said all they needed to there, but there was something else as well, something that none of them could place.

The only one seeming to try was Bilbo. When they camped for the night and Kesia and Gandalf would sit, either in silence or deep discussion, he would look between the two, trying to make sense of what he saw.

There were times when they were perfectly comfortable with each other, talking and sharing tales, and then there were other times when there could be nothing said but it still seemed to annoy the other.

However that was of little concern to the others, they were more worried about the very loud and open arguments that occurred between the half elf and king.

"How often must she be told that she must pull her weight around camp." Thorin growls to Dwalin one evening, his mood bad after being slowed down by rain.

Unfortunately, she heard. "I would do things, but not when I am demanded to do them. I shall do them if asked."

Many of them swore they could hear Thorin's teeth grinding.

He rounds on her, she was sitting against a tree, her legs stretched towards the fire. "And common courtesy would tell you that it is the polite thing to do."

Kesia raises an eyebrow, ignoring Gandalf's shake of his head next to her. "I didn't think common courtesy and politeness were part of your vocabulary. Seeing as you've never asked me to do anything before, I'm going to assume they're not and you've just picked up some big words from one of your friends."

Thorin's fury didn't daunt her, even as she stared him down while others flinched. "If you had any decency I would not have to ask or demand. You would simply do it."

"And what privileged hole did you crawl out from? I don't exactly see you doing anything."

This was the wrong thing to say as Thorin's hand rests down on his sword and there is silence as the Company looks between the two.

Kesia just looks amused, her hand resting on her bow beside her. "Come now, I could get a shot off before you even moved."

Gandalf rose and stood between them. "That is enough. We are on the same side, heading into unknown dangers. The least you two can do is get along." He shoots a furious glare at Kesia. "Go and tend to the ponies. You will be on watch tonight."

For a moment they thought she would argue, but she rises gracefully to her feet and strides away, a tight grip still on her bow.

Thorin lets out a very slow breath, his hand relaxing slightly on his sword. "Thank you Gandalf. Why you-"

But Gandalf then rounds on him, his gaze steely. "And you shall join her. Perhaps you can learn to stand each other in silence."

Thorin wasn't given a chance to respond, Gandalf storming off and leaving a stunned silence in camp.

Something seemed to dawn on Bilbo, his eyes lighting up as his eyebrows lifted in surprise, but he says nothing.

A tense mood settles over camp that night as settle down to sleep, Kesia and Thorin making sure they were on opposite sides of the camp.

Snores were soon the only noises they could hear.

Kesia stares at the fire, listening more than watching for any dangers on the night, something Thorin didn't like it but he remains silent.

Stubborn, foolish elf woman. He thinks to himself. If she would just accept that I am in charge, things would be a lot easier.

Kesia's brow slowly knits together, seeming to be lost in thought.

If she just grew up a litte, things would run a lot smoother. He scowled to himself, ignoring her even as her head jerked up.

"What?"

Their eyes met across the fire.

"What?"

"You said I needed to grow up."

"I said nothing."

"Oh, wonderful, we're going to play that game are we?" She scowls. "Now who is being childish?"

If this dwarf was any more painful to deal with I would've thought I'd been shot.

Now it was Thorin's turn to frown. He had heard the last bit she had said but her mouth had not moved.

Perhaps if we shot each other then we'd both have something less painful to deal with.

They stared at each other, not quite believing what was happening.

Kesia's eyes narrowed. "Gandalf."

Gandalf, the only other still awake, was puffing away on his pipe looking very amused.

She stood and marched over to him, fury passing through her thoughts. "What did you do?"

Gandalf takes his time and puts out is pipe. "A simple spell. Perhaps you two can now argue quietly."

"This isn't funny Gandalf." She snarls. "Get rid of it."

"You are quite capable." He says lightly. "But I will not, not until we can have some civility between you two."

"This isn't funny, wizard." Thorin growls as more furious thoughts pass through her mind and into his. "Reverse it."

"This is not for my amusement." He says. "You either get along or she figures out the spell, it is as simple as that. Now, I'm in need of sleep if you don't mind." Without another word, he lay down and falls instantly to sleep.

Kesia's fury beat at Thorin's mind, but it was equally matched by his own.

"Never trust a wizard." She breathed. "Never trust a damned wizard."

She storms back over to where she had been sitting, Thorin watching.

"What are we going to do?" He asks.

"I'm going to figure this out." She snaps. "I'll be damned if I'm having you in my head all the time. So shut it and leave me be."

This didn't help his anger but he sat in silence, unable to help the torrent of thoughts coming from her, even as he tried to build a wall but to little use.

However, as dawn broke, Kesia seemed to be running sort of ideas, and it clearly showed.

She sighs and rests her head on her knees. "I hate damned magic."

Thorin says nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kesia hadn't spoken to Gandalf in weeks, absolutely furious at him for the spell he had put over her and Thorin.

On the other side, her and Thorin also had not spoken, but that was only because now they did not need to.

They had both learnt quickly to build a mental wall between each other, but it was a lot harder keeping it up, often breaking through at inopportune times.

If only there was a way we could reach Erebor quicker, who knows when this hidden door will appear.

Do you ever stop brooding?

Mahal's breath woman, stay out of my head.

You don't make it easy.

Well you just need to have better defence.

They hadn't fought anywhere near as much. Somehow, being able to read each others thoughts, had brought about a level of respect, although, it still didn't mean they didn't get on each others nerves.

The Company of course, besides Gandalf, knew nothing and simply thought that the two had finally just agreed not to talk.

Kesia was still determined to break the spell, spending her nights focused on the magic. Thorin had tried to ask her how she had knowledge of such things, but she would never answer.

Finally, Kesia spoke to Gandalf again.

"Look," She says, sitting next to him. "I know we've never had the best relationship, but is this really necessary?" She frowns at him. "I mean, come on Gandalf, all these weeks have been enough."

Gandalf shakes his head. "As I said, you two need to learn to be civil, or you can rid the spell yourself."

"I can't." She snaps. "I've been trying. You keep saying it's easy, but it's not."

"Kesia, I told you, from very early on, that magic was in your blood. It is not my fault you chose to ignore it." Gandalf says knowingly. "You can say all you wish that it's chaotic when it happens, but you just need to learn control."

Kesia sighs impatiently and storms away, Thorin wincing as her furious thoughts break through again. 

Bilbo watches her before looking back at Gandalf, noting the concern on his features.

"Gandalf?" He asks slowly and the wizard looks at him. "Are you and Kesia related?"

Gandalf looks surprised and Thorin could tell Kesia was listening, as all her thoughts had suddenly frozen and she stood dead still at the edge of camp.

"What would make you say that Bilbo? Kesia and I have simply known each other a long time." Gandalf fidgets slightly.

Bilbo shakes his head. "The way you two interact, it's very much how a family would, distant at time but close at others. There's also...similarities between you two that aren't hard to miss."

Gandalf seemed almost at a loss of words, thinking on what to say. Silence had fallen over camp, everyone listening and waiting for his response.

"Well, we spent a lot of time together, it's only natural that you pick up similar habits."

"I wasn't talking about habits Gandalf, I was talking about looks."

I do not look like him. The thought passed through Kesia's mind before she could stop it.

"Oh, so you are related?" Thorin says out loud without thinking.

"No." She says too quickly, turning. "We are not."

But now a lot of them were looking unconvinced, looking between the two and seeing what Bilbo was talking about.

Gandalf sighs, realising they weren't getting out of this one. "Kesia...is my daughter."

Whatever the dwarves had been thinking, it clearly wasn't this, a round of denials going around.

Thorin watched Kesia, her thoughts suddenly a very nervous tumble as she thought of ways to get out of this.

"It is true." Gandalf says carefully, he too, looking at Kesia. "But we must ask that you tell no one. Kesia...well, Kesia was not-"

"Meant to be." She says darkly, a bitter anger bubbling up inside her. "I was a mistake."

Gandalf flinches. "You know I do not view it that way."

"No, but that is what you tell everyone." She says, glaring at him. "And honestly, it is a little frustrating."

Thorin knew her little was a lot more than that, it hurt her when ever Gandalf said it. She wanted nothing more than to be accepted by him, but she knew the chances were slim for the simple fact she was not meant to exist.

"I am sorry I cannot change what the truth is, Kesia." Gandalf says gently. "I wish I could, but it is just how it is."

"Tell me exactly what danger I am in, Gandalf." She says darkly. "I cannot wield magic like you and mother can, so exactly what threat am I that you must constantly keep me a secret."

"You know full well the truth as to why." Gandalf's voice rose a little. "And if you actually bothered to learn to focus a little, you would be able to use magic."

"You are keeping me a secret from an enemy that has been dead for years!" Kesia was almost yelling. "Years Gandalf! And I'm not even talking a few, I'm talking thousands! It's absurd!"

"Kesia, we've had this discussion. We believe he is not dead, so you are at great risk." Gandalf's voice was tired, weary of the argument.

"But I can't do anything!" She yells. "I am just another wanderer in these lands because you won't allow me to settle anywhere."

"For good reason-"

"I don't want to hear it Gandalf." Her voice breaks and she shakes it off. "I don't want to hear it."

Thorin wanted to say something, an unexpected anger burning up against the wizard.

Don't. Kesia's voice came in his head. It will make no difference.

He has no right to treat you as such.

This is how it has always been.

"Kesia," Gandalf says carefully. "Just because you were not meant to happen does not mean I do not care. It is because I care that I hide you and try and keep you safe, something your mother and I agreed on when you were born, and it's the same reason why we've been trying to teach you magic, for your own protection and safety."

"Just stop Gandalf." Kesia says tiredly. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

She walks away, Gandalf calling back to her but she does not answer, disappearing from sight.

Bilbo looks at Gandalf nervously. "Sorry Gandalf, I did not mean-"

"It is alright Bilbo, you weren't to know." Gandalf says with a sigh. "She'll be back. Eventually."

It was here that Kesia and Thorin discovered that distance meant little with the spell that Gandalf had put over them.

It had been a few days since she had left and Thorin had all but enjoyed having the silence of his own mind back.

That was until a string of curse words came bursting through, making him jump. He'd looked around for a moment, hoping she had just reappeared, but there was nothing.

Kesia?

There was silence for a moment.

Thorin, and here I was thinking distance made a difference.

Thorin frowns. As did I. Where are you?

A long way away. I needed time to myself after...well, after that.

Understandably. Thorin realised he was nodding, so he stopped. Will you return?

The question was surprising considering how little they had got long.

I shall. It will take me a few days to catch up, but I will get there and try not to sneak up on you this time.

Thorin rolls his eyes and then realises something. Why were you cursing?

Again, silence follows for a moment.

I fell into a river.

Thorin chuckles, the imagine of her falling into a river was very amusing. How did you, a graceful elf, manage that?

Well, again, I am only half elven, but in this case I may have been trying to cross over a fallen tree that wasn't entirely i good condition.

This earned another chuckle and several members of the Company looked at Thorin worriedly.

Well, that will teach you.

Yeah, very funny. I'm dripping to the bone and the water was freezing.

So build a fire.

What do you think I am doing?

"Thorin!"

Thorin jumps as Dwalin's hand rests on his shoulder, his friend looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Heat creeps up into Thorin's face. "Of course I'm alright, just...thinking."

Dwalin raises an eyebrow but Thorin waves him off.

Now it was Kesia's turn to laugh, the noise like soft music in his ear. You need to be careful of how much attention you pay to me, Thorin, otherwise your companions will start to think you've lost more of marbles.

I was paying - what do you mean more of my marbles?

Again, she laughs. You'll figure it out. I will see you when I return.

Thorin wanted to ask more but he feels the walls suddenly built back up between them and he sighs. He wasn't ready to admit it, but he did miss her company.

He realises the others are still giving him strange looks, so he rejoins them, asking what they were looking at.

Kesia, who had lingered just enough to see the others reactions, laughed again as she built up her fire, her body still dripping with water. Like Thorin, she too wasn't ready to admit that the dwarf was growing on her, and despite still being hurt by Gandalf, she was looking forward to returning to the Company.


	3. Chapter 3

Kesia still hadn't rejoined the Company when they were captured by trolls, of which Thorin was silently glad of as they were tied up and forced to listen as to how the trolls were going to cook them, none of which were pleasant.

There was a sigh in his ear and he felt her presence enter his mind.

How on Earth did you manage to get captured by trolls?

We had to save the burglar.

Bilbo.

What?

Bilbo. I hardly think he appreciates being called the burglar all the time, just as I'm sure you wouldn't want to be called the king, or the stubborn, broody dwarf all the time.

Thorin got annoyed at this. Is this really an appropriate time to be having this conversation? Why don't you make yourself useful and come and save us?

If I would I could, but I'm still too far to do much, so you are on your own. She pauses. Where is Gandalf?

He didn't get a chance to respond as she saw his memory.

You really are a stubborn, broody dwarf.

One can hardly blame me when dealing with you and the damned wizard. He growled back and he could feel her roll her eyes.

Look, Gandalf may turn up to save you, but in the meantime I would recommend trying to stall for time lest you end up as dinner. I can't imagine anyone wants that.

Thorin wants to retort but at that moment, Bilbo managed to get up and start talking to them.

Braver than he looks.

Thorin tries to shut her out but she won't budge, just making him more irritated.

Hey, I have to at least make sure you guys make it through, otherwise there's no point in coming back right?

Can you be any more insensitive?

I could, but then that would take the fun out of it.

Thorin scowls and returns his attention to Bilbo, who was saying all sorts of ridiculous things to the trolls and almost making the situation worse.

Kesia sighs in his ear. He's biding you time.

As soon as she said it, Thorin realised this and kicks the others near him.

Luckily, even as the trolls realised to, Gandalf caught up and saved them.

Gandalf was grumbling a lot as he untied their sacks, one sentence however was said a touch too loud.

"If Kesia was here she could've helped prevent this."

Kesia still hadn't left Thorin and a string of curse words were let out as anger bubbled back up.

Tell the old man to bite me.

No.

But-

You two need to sort out your own issues, preferably without dragging me into it.

Says the one so eager to defend me the other night.

She shut him off violently and Thorin winced as he got to his feet, Gandalf watching him closely.

"You were talking to her then."

Thorin looks at the wizard and frowns. "Your point?"

Gandalf says nothing, looking thoughtful for a moment before moving to help the others.

Kesia still hadn't caught up by the time they were being run down by orcs, it wasn't until they were cornered that she reappeared.

Move!

The thought came so strong and unbidden that Thorin stepped back just as an arrow flew past him and buried into the warg that had been about to attack.

Kesia stood atop the large rock formation, firing, arrows quickly finding their marks.

Nice of you to join us.

Don't start.

Her arrows were swift and fast and Thorin almost watched in awe at her accuracy.

Get down the damned hole Thorin, I only have so many arrows.

While watching, he'd failed to realise that the others were running and escaping down a gap in the rocks. He runs and slides down, several moments later, Kesia joins them. She stumbles slightly at the bottom but Thorin grabs her arm to steady her.

"I was wondering where you had got to." Gandalf grumbles.

"What? I can't enjoy a nice walk?" She quips back and moves past him. "Come on."

Rivendell went down as well as she had expected it to, the dwarves being less than happy about it.

Especially Thorin.

Anyone would think you don't like elves.

Thorin grits his teeth at her as she smirks at him from across the dinner table as Elrond examines the swords he and Gandalf had found.

Considering there is one in particular that gets on my nerves.

Well then, I must only half get on your nerves bec-

You are half elven. Don't you ever tire of telling me so?

Not until you start recognising it, no.

He rolls his eyes and returns his attention to Elrond who was telling him about Orcrist.

I see you make no complaint about an elvish sword.

"Do you ever shut up?" He snaps, unintentionally out loud, causing a few strange looks.

Kesia tries to hide a smile. "I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't said a word all evening."

He growls and asks to be excused, but her laughter follows him.

Walking away does little against me you know.

I wish it would.

Now Thorin, I am only trying to lighten your mood.

I don't need lightening, I need you to be quiet and leave me alone for several hours.

When it's such fun to tease you like this? Don't be boring.

This is pay back for the trolls, isn't it?

Payback? I wouldn't even know the meaning of the word. Honestly, if anyone was going to get payback for that, it would be-

Woman, if you don't shut up, I'm going to come back there and make you. I think either a punch to your jaw or a kiss to your lips would suffice.

Thorin froze mid step, realising what he had said, luckily there was no one around. Kesia wasn't so lucky, sitting frozen still at the dinner table.

Gandalf looks at her. "Kesia? Are you alright?"

They both shut each other off quickly, and she nods furiously at Gandalf, even as her cheeks burn.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She pretends to be overly interested in her food, despite a food fight erupting around them, which was also enough to distract Gandalf from her.

Thorin had found an empty room and locked himself in, pacing back and forth, trying find why he would say such a thing.

In the end, even with both of them not talking, they agreed to ignore it.

They avoided each other their entire time at Rivendell, much to the amusement of the Company. None of course knew what had happened, but it just made speculating more fun.

It was on their last night there that Thorin was wondering the grounds alone that he overheard her speak. He had stilled, not wanting to see her, especially on his own, when another voice answered.

He wouldn't have thought anything of it had Kesia not then spoke again.

"Naneth..."

Thorin knew little elvish but he did know the word for mother.

Cautiously, he approached, looking around the corner.

A lady stood in front of Kesia with a smile, her tall form elegant and graceful, a white gown subtle enough to hide a bit of her power, almost blending with her white gold hair. Her blue eyes were kind and loving on Kesia and Thorin stood entranced.

He didn't need to know the tales to recognise the Lady Galadriel.

Kesia sighs. "Why do you insist I follow him?"

Galadriel smiled. "Because he is still your father child, and despite all your misgivings of him, he wants nothing but the best for you."

Kesia looks doubtful. "That's why he dragged me along on this quest?"

Galadriel sighs now. "Kesia, have you ever thought that he has done this to prepare you for things to come? You feel it as we do."

"I wish I didn't." Kesia says miserably.

Galadriel gently cups her cheeks with her hands and places a kiss on Kesia's forehead. "You are strong Kesia, remember that."

Galadriel goes to walk away but Kesia hesitates a moment.

"Mama...do you believe I should continue?"

She looks at her with a smile. "Of course my little one, you still have much to learn."

Galadriel leaves her there, Kesia looking unsure of what to do. She rubs her neck and finally sighs, turning away.

Thorin ducks back behind the wall before she sees him, a little stunned that of all the people in Middle Earth, Galadriel was her mother.

Gandalf he could understand, her personality tended to be a little odd like him, but Galadriel...

"It is rude to eavesdrop."

Thorin starts and looks up at Galadriel, for a moment he had thought it was Kesia, until he realised Kesia wouldn't have spoken out loud.

"Er..." He awkwardly bows a little. "Apologies my lady, I meant no harm."

"Curious perhaps as to who Kesia's mother was?" Galadriel gives a kind, knowing smile. "Do not fret, I do not share her impatience for such things. Takes solace in that she does share some of my personality...sometimes."

Thorin nervously gives a smile.

"And don't worry, she is occasionally quiet." Galadriel smiles wider as she passes him and Thorin stares after her, not realising what she meant until she had disappeared.

Kesia was the one who approached him when it was time to leave, having been ordered by Gandalf to get them moving. She wasn't impressed, annoyance tinging her thoughts that broke through.

But she led them away from Rivendell all the same and towards the Misty Mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

This is madness. Thorin's voice growled in Kesia's mind.

Well don't blame me. She snapped. It was as much you decision as it was mine.

The path through the Misty Mountains was become more and more treacherous as they went along, the storm having hit quickly and steadily getting worse.

They thought they'd be able to make it through it.

It had been both their decisions, both agreeing that it had looked far enough away.

Now they both felt stupid.

Thorin grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back as rocks tumbled down from above. She blinked in surprise.

"Pay attention." Thorin says, letting her go. "We must find shelter."

Kesia let out a slow breath, she was drenched and cold, much like the rest of them, but she was also distracted.

Something was wrong.

She could feel it, something very bad was going to happen, and they were getting close to it.

She pushed forward, leading the way. It was always hard to focus when this feeling happened but she knew for all their sakes, she had to push through it.

Thorin remained silent behind her, he could feel it, but he knew mentioning it would only make it worse.

"Look out!"

The shout from Dwalin startled both of them and they both leapt back into the wall as a rock suddenly smashed above them, rocks crashing down around them again.

"Bless me, the legends are true, giants, stone giants!"

Sure enough, a flash of lightning revealed exactly what they were up against.

The rocks around them started to move and they all realised with horror that they were on one of the giants.

Without even thinking, Thorin and Kesia's hands hold onto each others tightly as they fight to maintain balance, the company being separated.

Kesia and Thorin's side were lucky, the giant being hit and the leg they were on hitting back on the path onto the mountain.

They then had to watch as the others were trapped on the other leg.

They watched it come crashing back towards the mountain.

Kesia felt panic overcome Thorin as he pushed past her, and she followed close behind, expecting to see them crushed beneath the weight of the giant.

Luckily, they were okay.

But the relief was momentary as they realised Bilbo was no where to be seen. Several of them looked over the edge and found him there, reaching down, but he slipped and fell further. Thorin leapt off to help, grabbing Bilbo and pushing him up.

Thorin's hand slipped and for a split second, both he and Kesia thought he was gone. Dwalin caught him though and Kesia was the first there to help him return to his feet.

They stared at each other for a moment, green into blue, before Dwalin's comment about Bilbo got Thorin's attention.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin says angrily.

Kesia frowns after him as he moves away to the shelter of a cave they had found.

That was hardly fair Thorin.

Stay out of my head Kesia.

He shut her off, something that surprised her, but she scowls after him, before entering the cave last.

While the others made themselves comfortable, Kesia settled by the entrance, her bad feeling getting worse the longer she sat there.

Stop worrying so I can sleep.

She shoots a glare towards Thorin. If you were actually thinking clearly you would realise my worry is warranted.

I am thinking clearly. He growled. Just because you did not like what I said to the hobbit.

Because he did not deserve it and you know it. She snapped. He's been doing his best Thorin and for someone that doesn't know this life, he's been doing well.

Thorin is silent and Kesia realised that she struck a nerve.

Honestly, if you bothered you could probably teach him a thing or two, make it easier for him.

Oh, because you have made the effort to do that?

She scowls and shut him off, focusing once again on the worrying feeling.

She wasn't surprised when Bilbo wanted to leave, but she was surprised when she noticed the glow from his sword.

Kesia leaps to her feet. "Get up. Get up!"

But it was too late, even as the dwarves scrambled to their feet, the floor dropped beneath them, Kesia just beyond the edge of the drop and couldn't move quick enough to follow, trapped in the cave suddenly alone.

She curses, torn about what to do.

There was no way she could get to them that way, even just looking at the ground she knew it could only be opened from underneath.

She curses again and tears out of the tunnel, she had to find a way to get through.

Thorin's voice broke through her thoughts. Kesia? Are you alright?

Kesia didn't stop, she knew these paths relatively well, she just hoped the goblins hadn't changed it up too much.

I am. I didn't get thrown down the hole luckily. I'm seeing if I can find another way in. She pauses. Are you alright? It must have been a long fall.

A part from being captured by goblins, we're unwounded. He replied. You be careful.

Just...try not to insult the king too much. He had a very cruel streak that I'd hate to see you, or any of you, on the end of.

We'll manage.

That's what worries me. Kesia cuts him off, trying to focus on the path ahead, eventually seeing the spot she was looking for.

Squeezing through the small gap, she took off into the goblin tunnels.

Thorin knew that they were in trouble. Surrounded by goblins there was little they could do except relinquish their weapons.

Now he was praying that Kesia could get to them.

He tried to get through to her again but she had completely blocked him and for a moment he panicked as to why. That was when he realised she probably needed to concentrate and having an extra voice would not help.

So they tried to buy for time.

No easy task against the Goblin King, who seemed to know what they were trying to do, even as Thorin himself stepped forward.

It was as if the Goblin King had wanted this.

"Send word to the pale orc, tell him we have found his prize."

As the messenger was sent away, a blinding light suddenly filled the hall, goblins running, shrieking as it burned their darkness sensitised eyes.

Kesia stood, covered in dirt, her sword in hand, gleaming a brilliant white light, one that shimmered around her too, making her eyes burn a fierce bright green.

The dwarves stood in awe, never having seen her with her sword before and certainly not like this.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked casually.

The Goblin King hissed at her. "It's the half elven witch. Kill her!"

Most of the goblins were still reviving from the blinding light and she smirked. "Not today, although I'd be happy to take off another finger for you."

The Goblin King roared and charged forward, but Kesia was already muttering something under her breath.

The ground began to shake.

Time to go. Her voice came in Thorin's mind. I can only do this so long before I pass out, so I suggest haste.

Thorin got them all moving, as they retrieved their weapons and made there way to her, the goblins all struggling to keep their feet.

Kesia lets out a slow breath, only Thorin noticing the shake in her hands. "Let's go."

The shaking stopped and the goblins recovered quicker than they thought.

They hadn't got far when they were trapped again.

"Any more bright ideas?" Thorin asks her as they face them.

"Honestly, I was hoping Gandalf would be here by now." She said. "I don't have the energy to pull that again.

They don't get a chance to say anymore as a blinding, physical flash went through the air, knocking them into each other.

Sure enough, it was Gandalf.

Kesia was first on her feet, pulling Thorin up with her before moving to Gandalf. "About time you got here."

"Save that for later dear, let's get moving."

They ran.

Any fighting was fierce and fast and they often found themselves trying hard to simply push forward. Whenever this happened, Kesia would say a few words and her sword would light up once again.

And Thorin could feel it taking a toll on her.

It was draining her of an energy that he had never really noticed before, and the weaker she got, the more he could get through their connection.

Kesia duck!

Kesia dropped as Thorin's blade swing over her head, barely missing her as he took out another goblin. Her grabs her by the arm as he notices the shake in her knees.

You alright?

Do I feel it?

He glanced at her as they ran and understood that she knew he could feel what was going on.

Being stopped by the Goblin King gave her a little time to breathe.

Until the bridge collapsed after Gandalf killed him.

Kesia lay still for a long moment, just breathing and trying to regain herself, but with more approaching, she had little choice.

She climbed to her feet and started to speak the words again.

The ground started to shake and the goblins quickly fled.

But she couldn't hold it long this time, her legs buckling as Thorin caught her around the waist.

"To daylight. Hurry!" Gandalf called leading the way.

"Can you make it?" Thorin asked her.

Slowly, she nods and allows herself to get back to her own feet.

I'll be alright.

They flee.


	5. Chapter 5

The run from the goblins then Azog had taken its toll on all the company.

Especially Kesia.

She had rested once they were in the tree, allowing the others to take control as she tried to regain her energy to fight.

But then something happened she did not expect.

Thorin went to fight Azog.

She tried to tell him it was foolish but he had shut her out and she didn't have the strength to break through his walls.

When he'd been wounded, it had almost felt like a physical wound to herself. She could not move from the branch she was holding onto.

As the eagles turned up, she allowed herself to drop, falling onto the back of one, and then she focused solely on what Thorin's injuries were, the air clearing her mind and allowing her the freedom to help.

She spent the last of her energy healing his wounds as the eagles flew through the sky.

Kesia's eagle didn't land until Gandalf had awoken Thorin.

Gandalf had been the first to realise something was wrong.

"Kesia!" He rushed over to gently take her from the eagles back. She was cold.

Frowning, he looked over her as the others rushed over and then understood.

"It appears you are very lucky, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin raises his eyebrows in surprise, his worry for Kesia gnawing at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your connection with Kesia allowed her to heal most of you injuries, despite her own exhausted state." Gandalf said stiffly. "If it wasn't for her, I doubt you would even be walking."

Thorin shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. In his unconscious state, he thought he remembered a voice talking to him with words he could not understand, but he just thought he had dreamt it.

Now he knew otherwise.

"Will...will she be alright?" He asked quietly.

"That depends." Gandalf brushed her hair back and placed the back of his hand over her mouth, her breathing very shallow.

"On what?"

"Whether you lot are willing to carry her. We cannot stay here. Azog's pursuit will be relentless." He looks at them all, but mostly Thorin. "The only way she is going to be able to move is if she is carried."

"You can't wake her up like you did Thorin?" Fili asks nervously.

Gandalf shakes his head. "Her unconscious state is very different to what Thorin's was. The only way she can come back is by returning to it herself."

None of them argued against carrying her. Once down from where the eagles had left them, they hurriedly built a make shift stretcher and then took it in turns as they ran.

Each night they dared to rest, on Gandalf's instructions, they made her a bed of earth to lie in. Gandalf would never explain more than that and none of them really wanted to argue.

While Gandalf was clearly worried for her, the one taking it the worst was Thorin. The others just assumed it was because of his fight with Azog, but Gandalf knew better.

One night, he came and sat with him, much to Thorin's annoyance.

"Tell me," Gandalf started quietly. "Exactly how strong had your connection with Kesia gotten?"

Thorin frowns at him. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm asking." He said. "The spell I used should have only allowed simple thoughts to come through and for you to be able to talk to each, or argue, without anyone knowing. I know it has gotten stronger but I am just wondering how strong."

Thorin shifts uncomfortably. "How am I supposed to know? I know nothing of magic."

But Gandalf saw right through it. "You can sense her magic can't you?"

Thorin does not meet the wizards eye.

"You sensed her getting weaker in the tunnels?"

Slowly, Thorin nods.

Gandalf thinks heavily on this, taking out his pipe and starting to puff away, his gaze finding where Kesia was still in a deep sleep.

"What significance does it have?" Thorin growls at the wizard. "You could have ended this at any time."

Gandalf frowns. "No...I don't think lifting the spell would've made any difference. I think it would've remained anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure yet." Gandalf said slowly. "And I don't think I will know until she wakes up."

Kesia's head hurt a lot when she felt herself come back around to consciousness. She refrained from groaning, instead, keeping still to try and wait to see if the pain went away.

That was when she heard singing.

She frowns slightly, knowing that this humming was different, it didn't sound like it was reaching her ears.

That was when she realised why, recognising Thorin's baritone rumble.

Are you really humming in your head?

It cut off instantly and for a moment she had nothing but silence.

Kesia?

No, someone else that can talk to you in your head.

Thorin bites back his retort. How are you feeling?

Terrible. That's why I haven't moved yet. She paused. How long have I been out?

Just over a week.

Well, it's getting better at least. Last time it was almost three.

I hope you at least in a safe location.

No. I woke up against the same tree I passed out on. It wasn't comfortable let me tell you. She felt his shock and laughs a little. You don't notice it when you are passed out Thorin.

That's beside the point. Anyone could have found you and...and...

Most of the time I am usually with others. That was one of the rare instances where I wasn't.

One of?

Honestly, it's nothing to worry about.

Here I was thinking that I worried about you enough as it is, then you tell me that.

Kesia wasn't sure he had meant to say it but it seemed he didn't notice either.

The longer she talked to him though, the better she felt.

Did your wounds heal okay?

Yes, thank you.

You're welcome.

He hesitates. Why did you heal them? Especially at such great risk to yourself.

Kesia is silent for a moment, she hadn't really thought about it, she had just done it.

Honestly? I don't know. It...felt like the right thing to do.

Silence fell between them and Kesia decided that she felt well enough to get up.

Slowly, she opens her eyes, seeing the dark star lit sky above her. Feeling nothing else, she sits up, groaning as she does, her body protesting.

"Kesia!" Multiple voices chimed up and she grimaces.

"Not so loud." She grumbles, rubbing her head which thudded when they had spoken.

"You are talking dwarves Kesia." Gandalf said, crouching next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright until I sat up and they spoke." She said and looked over the small camp they had made themselves, including the bed of earth she was in. "Anyone would think we are on the run."

"Well, Azog's hardly stopped chasing us, has he?" Gandalf said, looking at Thorin for a moment before he returned to her.

"Well, I would hardly expect him too." Kesia stretches. "Especially traveling with his prime target."

Thorin looked as of he wanted to say something, but remains silent.

"As long as everyone is alright?" She asked, looking them all over again.

"Well, we are now that you are awake." Kili said with half a smile. "It'll be good to see Uncle and Gandalf stop worrying for you."

Thorin shoots Kili a dark look that causes him to look away as Fili and Dwalin snicker next to him.

"Well, it was a rather inconvenient timing." Gandalf said and then looks worried as Kesia goes to stand. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Well, the worse that will happen is that I'll pass out again, so..." She struggles, her legs shaking as she hisses with pain, but gets to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asks, earning fresh silent snickers from Fili, Kili and Dwalin.

"Fine. They'll just be stiff for a bit." She moves them slowly, getting them working properly. "I'm starving, have we got anything to eat?"

They handed her what was left of their dinner from earlier, all of them having been suffering on the run from lack of food, but she didn't complain.

"How close is Azog?" Kesia asks as she places her empty bowl down.

"Too close for comfort, we can hear the scouts getting closer each night." Balin said. "We've had little sleep."

"Well, I've had plenty, so rest up." She glances at Thorin, warning him against arguing as he opened his mouth. "We will move a lot quicker if you are all rested."

None argue, not even Gandalf who was looking a little more worse for wear than the others, and they all quickly settle down for the night.

The only restless one, was Thorin.

Go to sleep. Kesia didn't have to try to break through his barrier, his mind so over worked.

He sighs. If I could do so on demand, I would.

She could feel his tiredness eating away at him. You are exhausted Thorin. Let your mind settle and go blank. Sleep will come.

He stirs. Easy for you to say.

I've had enough sleepless nights to know. Kesia takes a moment to think. Would it help if I sang?

What?

Would it help if I sang?

Thorin's blue eyes lock onto hers and she smiles softly.

You hardly stopped while I was out, I feel it only fair to return the favour.

Colour floods his cheeks. How do you know that?

She shrugs. Because it seemed so normal when I woke up. What was that you were humming by the way?

An old song my mother used to sing when I was sick. She always claimed it would make me better. He breaks her gaze, the colour deepening in his cheeks.

Kesia's smile is warm though. It was beautiful. Shall I return the favour with the song my mother used to sing me to get me to sleep?

Thorin eyed her carefully, deciding whether she was serious or mocking. Slowly, he nods.

The elven tongue was foreign to him but he needed little knowledge of the words the more she got into the song, the tune clear and pure that had his eyes sinking quickly. Had any of the others been awake they wouldn't have been any the wiser, simply seeing Kesia on watch, the song only for the two of them.

Kesia kept singing even as she felt Thorin sink into a much deeper sleep, finding that it had set a peacefulness over the dwarf she had never seen before, one that brought forth memories of easier and happier days.

She silently hoped that that was what was going to come, because had anyone ever deserved such a thing, it was Thorin Oakenshield.


	6. Chapter 6

Kesia's and Thorin's relationship had much improved by now, they didn't argue anywhere near as much as when they had first met, and those that cared to notice saw something deeper than comradery growing between them.

Beorn's house proved to be grateful reprieve for a time, giving all of them a moment to relax and catch up on missed sleep and meals.

All except Kesia.

There was a growing darkness in her mind and she couldn't help but feel that it was growing stronger, almost ready to make its presence known.

It meant that nightmares plagued her.

Thorin felt it too, through her, and while he did not entirely understand, he understood enough to know why it was effecting her.

Could someone manipulate your abilities?

It would have to be partly my choice.

So why are you worried?

Because it is always a temptation. We all face it, even those without magic. Certainly, many would have to go through extreme torture to reach that, but it is still there.

Well, they would still have to get a hold of you first. Something I am sure you would not let happen easily.

Kesia gives a soft laugh. This is true. Between Gandalf and my mother I am not sure they would allow that to happen easily either.

This gives Thorin pause. You know I met her?

Of course.

"Kesia?" Kesia starts, looking up from where she'd been sitting alone comfortably in the grass, Gandalf watching her closely. "Is everything alright?" He asked carefully.

She nods. "Just not sleeping well." Thorin gives a soft laugh in her ear and she refrains from rolling her eyes.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gandalf asks and sits with her before she can respond.

Kesia and Thorin shut each other off. She shrugs at Gandalf. "I don't see why not."

But this makes the concern grow on Gandalf's expression. "Kesia, I think it is time we had a discussion that has been gnawing away at me for a while."

She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"About you and Thorin."

"Oh? I don't suppose this would also have to do with the spell you put over us?"

Slowly, he nods. "Yes...and no. I removed that spell when you woke up."

Kesia opens her mouth, frowns and closes it again. "What?"

Gandalf gives her a sheepish look. "I had figured it had gone well beyond my spell when you had healed him, something I will admit I would not expect you to do, considering how your relationship started."

She wasn't sure how to take this and sensed for the spell, not finding it. "If you removed it..."

"Then it is your own magic at work, not mine." He says gently. "Which means only you can stop it."

"But how does it even work Gandalf?" She asked, feeling unease settle over her. "I don't even...I mean, how would I-"

"Would you even want to rid yourself of the spell?" Gandalf gives a kind smile. "That is my real question."

She falls silent, knowing the answer but not willing to say it out loud.

Gandalf understands. "You two just need to be more cautious when using it, so you aren't as easily distracted."

She lets out a slow breath, still not answering.

"Kesia, you feel the darkness brewing, and I do think that, for the moment at least, it would be best for you to keep the spell. I think should trouble find you, Thorin will be a stable source for you, but just be wary of how long you choose to hold onto it. Sometimes, it can be dangerous." He takes out his pipe and starts to light it. "I know I haven't always been there Kesia, such is a wizards nature, but I still do care."

"I know, Father." Kesia said quietly. "I worked out fairly early on that this was not going to be a normal life by any means."

Gandalf gives a sad chuckle. "I am sorry that we could not give you that."

She returns with a smile. "I'm not. I don't think it would be much fun."

Of course you think that. Thorin voice mumbles through her head.

Hush you, you are not meant to be listening. She said, amusement in her voice.

He grumbles something about hearing his name and disappears again.

Gandalf puffs at his pipe thoughtfully, having noticed the brief encounter. "I'm sure some part of you still craves a normal life."

"Maybe, but I hardly think normalcy is in my nature." She smiles at him and they both fall into a comfortable silence.

Several days later, it was finally time to leave Beorn's, he lending the use of his ponies so as they could still outrun the orcs.

When they reached Mirkwood, Kesia followed Gandalf inside.

"The air...it is very heavy." She said quietly, glancing up at the light barely breaking through the trees.

"Yes. A darkness is falling over these lands, no doubt the same one that Radagast spoke of." He approached a tree as Kesia gnawed at her lip.

"I still wished I believed the fortress was abandoned." She watched him reach up to remove the branches covering something.

"As do I." Gandalf pulled the branches away and both of them felt the magic from the darkened symbol burnt into the branch.

Kesia swallowed hard, leaning on her knees and letting out a curse in elvish.

"Indeed," Gandalf's voice was quiet. "It was as we feared."

Footsteps came towards them, Thorin appearing through the trees, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Kesia nods but was watching Gandalf, her eyes widening. "You can't."

He turns to her, his face grim. "I must. We need the truth Kesia."

"Gandalf, it'd be exactly what he wants, he knows we are a unprepared for this, you can't just-"

"Kesia." Gandalf's voice was so stern for a moment that Thorin thought he was about to yell at her, but his gaze softened. "It will be alright. Do not think I go into this blindly. Now, I need you to stay with the Company, there are still dark paths ahead."

"Gandalf-"

"I must do this." He walks past her, clamping his hand tightly over her shoulder for a moment before moving away. "Not my horse, I need it!"

Kesia watched Gandalf go and Thorin could feel the torrent of emotions going through her, worry being the main concern.

He will be fine Kesia. Thorin assured her.

She sighs. I hope you are right.

"Remember Kesia, you need to stay on the path!" Gandalf calls back as he gallops away.

Kesia was awfully silent heading into the forest. She led the way but all the dwarves were sharing worried looks behind her because they had never heard her so quiet before. Even Thorin could get nothing from her.

It wasn't until night fell that she finally spoke.

She lets out a long, slow breath. "My apologies, Gandalf leaving left me a little shaken." She stares around at the forest. "And I am very unsettled here."

This made them nervous but she gives them a slight smile.

"You have nothing to worry about, as long as I am here, the darkness of the forest will be kept at bay." She winces slightly as she looks at the forest before locking her gaze on her feet.

Kesia? Thorin's voice comes to her head as an uneasy talk settles over the camp.

I'm fine Thorin.

No you are not. You are worried.

Would not you be? This is...no easy place for me to be Thorin, not with darkness settling and knowing that Gandalf has gone to face that.

He watched her run nervous fingers through her hair. Gandalf will be fine Kesia, he has been around long enough to know how to handle himself.

I know, but it does not put me at ease. I am scared, Thorin. The most scared I have ever been.

We will get through this.

She glances up at him and he can see the fear in her gaze, something he had never expected to see. I hope you are right.


	7. Chapter 7

White light filled the air, the spiders shrieked and scattered, and Kesia stood, breathing heavily, her hair filled with web.

The dwarves stared at her, relaxing slightly.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked her.

"I've had better days." She gasps and grips her side, wincing.

They can all see the blood.

They were all about to rush to her, to see what they could do, when the spiders retured.

But they did not need to raise arms, elves appearing to clear out the spiders before the weapons turned on them.

Kesia stood between the leader and Thorin, her green eyes dark. "Lower your weapon, we are of no threat to you."

The leader stared Kesia down. "And what would one such as you be doing traveling with dwarves?"

Kesia felt the nerves from the dwarves behind her and she licks her lips. "Something of little concern to you, Legolas son of Thranduil. We are simply passing through."

Legolas's eyes narrowed. "Then you will be taken before the king."

Kesia sighs. "We do not have time-" She cuts herself off, her arm tightening around her waist as she groans, her legs buckling slightly.

Thorin stood with her. "She needs aid, she is badly wounded."

"Damn spiders, I hate spiders..." She mutters, clutching onto his shoulder to keep herself up.

"Then she shall recieve it in Mirkwood." Legolas said and starts giving orders for them all to be searched.

Do not expect Thranduil to take kindly to our presense. She said to him.

You know him?

We...may have met once. It did not go well.

I suppose you have the same way with others as Gandalf.

You're only just noticing that now?

Kesia falls silent, the pain radiating from her side. Thorin wanted to help her but the elves insisted that they walk single file, but he always helped if she stumbled.

Inside, the others were thrown into cells while Kesia and Thorin were dragged before the King.

Kesia scowls as Thranduil gives her a once over.

"It is a good thing we found you, I doubt your current company would be able to do much for a wound like that." Thranduil said calmly, looking down at them from his throne.

"And yet they were willing to rush to my side when I was injured and you simply sit there and stare." She snarls. "Don't give me nonsense Thranduil, I do not have the patience."

Thorin swears that a smirk threatened to take over the elven kings lips.

"Well, daughter of the earth, I do not see the harm in asking you a few questions first." He said.

A series of curses flew through Kesia's head, some that had Thorin a little stunned, but she keeps her expression passive.

"Ask away, but you have no garantee that I will answer, no matter my condition."

Thranduil sighs, resting his head an an elegant hand. "This would be much easier if you cooperated Kesia, you do realise that?"

"Naturally. But if you indeed to make my life difficult then I shall make yours even more so, wounded or not."

Thranduil rolls his eyes and his gaze rests on Thorin. "How do you put up with her?"

"A lot of patience." Thorin growls. "But I don't see how that has anything to do with helping her."

Something flashed in Thranduil's eyes and he gazed between the two of them.

"I see." He said quietly, causing both of them to tense. "Perhaps it is not her I should be asking the questions of?"

Do not fall for it. She warned but Thorin had already set his jaw.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He growls as Kesia sighs. "You would dare let her suffer on the grounds of simply asking us questions? That is torture."

"On the contrary, you are giving me the answers I seek now." The smirk was evident this time. "Although the questions I really want answered cannot simply be read."

"So then ask them. Stop toying with us." Kesia snaps, cutting Thorin off.

Thranduil's grin widened. "Daughter of the earth, you have become even more rash than whe we last spoke. It is endearing as always."

"I've already turned you down once Thranduil, I'm sure that's enough embarresment for one century." She said coldly.

"You what?" The words were out of Thorin's mouth before he could stop them and Kesia winces.

Thranduil just looks amused. "Indeed. Although I find that very amusing given your present company."

Kesia just stares him down as Thorin looks between them, a heavy frown creasing his forehead.

You failed to mention there was anything between you and the elf.

There is not.

But-

There is nothing, Thorin. As much as he would like to think so. As for not mentioning it, I did not see it as necessary .

Thranduil leans forward in his throne. "I will offer my help, after all, there is something that I too desire in that mountain. White gems of pure starlight."

Thorin growls. "If you think I would trust the great King Thranduil, even if the end of all days should be upon us, then you are gravely mistaken."

Thranduil's stunned gaze went from Thorin to Kesia, but Kesia just shrugs. "Do not look to me, he is the leader of this company. I have no say."

Not entirely true. Thorin growls in her ear.

You are saying that you want me to disagree with you on this?

Of course not.

Then what is the issue?

"I see." Thranduil said slowly, looking thoughtful. "I clearly underestimated your abilities daughter of the earth."

Kesia grits her teeth. "Stop calling me that."

"But that is what you are-"

"Do I look like I give a damn-"

"Yes." He said, his expression still very calm. "You wear your heart on your sleeve too much Kesia. It is what slows you down."

Kesia scowls at him and goes to retort but is forced to grit her teeth instead, her arm tight on her side. The pain was clear on her face as she draws in deep breaths to try and steady herself. Thorin goes to step towards her but finds a guard suddenly in his way.

"Leave her be." Thranduil said. "She will be taken care of by professional hands."

Thorin can do little but watch as the guards take her away, her face very pale.

I will be alright. She said to him as she disappeared. They wouldn't dare do anything overly bad, after all, they would then face the wrath of both my parents.

This gave Thorin little comfort as he turns back to Thranduil, noticing that his full attention was now on him.

Thranduil grins. "Now, where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

The dwarves had grown worried as time stretched on before Kesia was brought back. Thorin paced in his cell, unable to get any response from her.

A round of insults were thrown out when she was finally brought in and placed in one, but the elves just ignored them, locking her door and moving away.

It took a long time before she responded to them.

A groan came from her cell. "Do you lot ever shut up?"

Happy cries went out and many asked if she was alright.

"I'd be better if you lot stopped talking for a bit, I have a killer of a headache."

"Did they heal your wound?" Thorin asked above the others, causing them to fall silent.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I don't feel like I'm going to throw up." She grumbles. "Let me rest for an hour, then we can talk."

So they let her be, a silence falling over the still worried company.

They knew they could be trapped here a while.

As long as Bilbo remains free, we will be fine. She said softly to Thorin.

Thorin nods in agreement. Let's hope his luck pans out better than ours.

Sure enough, Bilbo saved them and they tumbled down the river in barrels, all of them ending up drenched through and a little worse for wear by the ensuing orcs.

Kesia grumbled the most once out of the barrels, her legs having been cramped inside and her blonde hair very sodden atop her head. Had it been any other time, Thorin would have laughed.

She was quick to grumble again when Bard found them and told them to get back inside the barrels.

"My lady, if I had another way for you to get into Laketown, I would tell you." Bard said urgently, Thorin visibly tensing beside her. "You need to get as low as possible into a barrel."

"I'd like to see you try and do this." She said, climbing into a barrel. With Bard and Thorin's help, they managed to get her as low as possible, her knees pressed tightly against her chest. "Chances are, I'm going to need to be pulled out of this things."

"I will help with that when we get there, one step at a time." Bard disappears from sight.

Kesia can feel Thorin's displeasure. Are you alright?

Fine.

You are a terrible liar.

He is silent for a moment. I just do not like the way he looks at you.

Are you jealous?

Thorin grunts. No. But he so openly stared at you when we met...I do not like it.

I was half drowned Thorin. Hardly a suitable condition for anyone, let alone a lady.

I still think it was hardly appropriate.

He felt her roll her eyes as she goes quiet.

It didn't last long when the fish was poured over them.

The amount of cursing she did, Thorin almost thought that she was saying it out loud. Luckily, she wasn't .

I think I'm going to be sick.

Just hold it a bit longer Kesia.

I hate fish.

I think we all do now.

Get me out of this thing!

Thorin could feel the panic settling over her. The pressing weight and cramped sides were not helping.

Kesia was practically sobbing by the time Bard gave the all clear. She struggled to fight her way free, Dwalin and Thorin taking her hands and pulling her free.

She went straight to the side and threw up into the water.

"I hate fish." She gasps before retching again.

"We need to move." Bard said approaching.

Thorin wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on Kesia."

"First spiders, then fish." She grumbles, using him as support. "All I need is that dragon to attack out of the blue and my day will be complete."

"Now there's wishful thinking." Thorin said, trying to lighten her mood, but she just responds with another grumble.

Bard's plan for getting them inside his home had her fuming. Even once inside, she sat curled up as close as possible next to the fire, her arms wrapped around her knees and refused to acknowledge any of them.

At least we are safe for the moment. Thorin said to her but got no response.

"Here." Bard handed her a coat. "This should fit you."

She glances at it. "Was it your wife's?"

Bard's jaw clearly clenches. "Yes."

"Then keep it. I will be fine." Kesia returns her gaze to the fire.

"My lady, you cannot possibly sit in the cold-"

"And you cannot possibly give me one of your wife's last possessions." She said and then stood. "I appreciate the thought but I could not do that to you."

Kesia storms away and Thorin can feel many emotions beating at her. Bard looks a little hurt that she hadn't taken it so he approaches instead.

"May I?" Thorin holds out his hand for the coat. "It has not been easy for her, she is just upset."

Bard slowly hands it to him. "If you can convince her to wear it, I would feel a lot better. Winter is not kind around here, she needs more than what she had on."

Thorin nods and follows after Kesia, finding her sitting alone under Bard's home.

"If you intend to make yourself sick, you are doing a good job." He said quietly, approaching her.

Kesia sighs, but does not move.

Thorin drapes the coat over her shoulders and feels her tense. "You can return it later. He would not have offered it to you lightly."

"It feels like I am intruding." She said quietly but pulls the coat tighter around her.

Thorin sits next to her. "It is not intruding if he offered it."

She falls back into silence, staring ahead where the water lapped at the edge. For a time, it was uncomfortable, both thinking something should be said but not knowing what, but then they realised that maybe silence was what they both needed.

Kesia leans against him and Thorin starts in surprise. "Kesia-"

You're warm. She mumbles to him and snuggles in closer.

Thorin sighs and wraps an arm around her, his head resting a top her. How long would you have lasted without the coat?

I'm stubborn, so as long as that held on...

Thorin snorts. Don't we all know it. You certainly give all us a run.

She hums in agreement.

Thorin decided then to ask something that had been bothering him. Why did Thranduil keep calling you daughter of the earth?

Kesia sighs. Because...technically that is what I am. Despite my parentage, I am more bound to the earth than anything else. That is how I could make the mountain tremble in the goblin tunnels. It is magic but...not one that has been seen before. Gandalf is convinced that through focus alone I can learn about it, but I tried that and, well, that's how I ended up unconscious so much.

Thorin thinks on this, a slight frown creasing his forehead. But why daughter of the earth?

Because I am not bound to the same force my parents are. Mine is very different and all we could assume was that is was Middle Earth itself I was bound to. A somber tone comes to her voice. The child that was not meant to be, bound to it to protect it forever. Should I die, I do not even know where I would end up, I have a feeling that I would just cease to be.

This troubles him greatly but he says nothing on it. That is why Gandalf put you in the bed of earth.

Yes. The closer I am to the earth, the better I heal. She sighs. It makes as little sense to me as it does to you, trust me.

They fall back into silence, both mulling over what had just been said.

Kesia stirs against him, moving until her head rests on his lap, her body curled up on the floor. Thorin looks a little stunned for a moment before he feels the weariness eating away at her.

"You would be more comfortable upstairs I'm sure." He said quietly.

She mumbles something first before speaking. "Upstairs I cannot curl up against you though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure some would not find it appropriate."

"I would still allow it."

This gives her pause and she rolls onto her back so she can look at him.

"Even with me being an elf?"

"Half elf."

He leans down and kisses her before she can respond.

Kesia does not resist, her hands knotting up into his hair to pull him closer. Somewhere along the journey they had come to accept their feelings of the other and, without saying anything, had come to know the other felt the same.

Thorin groaned as Kesia sighed into the kiss, their bodies set with an unfamiliar buzz.

If we were not so much out in the open, I would show you exactly how much I have wanted this. He growled in her mind.

She smiled into the kiss. I'm sure you would. She playfully bites his bottom lip, causing him to pull away. Mind you, that is an assumption on what I would do.

Thorin grins at her and then locks her in a much harder kiss, causing her to groan.

I think I know exactly what you want.

Bloody stubborn dwarf.

Laughter filled her mind, but the kiss was much more interesting, still holding onto him tightly.

The only thing that disturbed them, were footsteps coming down the stairs. They had only seconds to break apart and Kesia to sit up before Dwalin appeared.

He stopped and looked between them, Kesia's face flushed and Thorin grinning.

"Dinner's ready if you two want to come up." He said with a slight frown.

"We'll be up in a minute." Thorin said with a wave of his hand.

Dwalin just looks between them again and nods, heading back up the stairs.

Kesia breaks into laughter first, Thorin quickly joining her.

"That was not subtle at all." She said, wiping her eyes.

"They talk anyway." Thorin chuckles. "Like it is going to make much more of a difference."

"Oh, well, I am glad we are here for their amusement."

Thorin beams and stands, holding out his hand for her, which she takes, but quickly wraps her arms around him for another kiss.

You must be hungry. He said, although not breaking the kiss.

Yep. But that doesn't mean we have to go straight away.

You're going to chance them not eating all the food?

She grumbles and breaks away, looking down at him with a slight pout. "True. Let's go."

They smile at each other, a new sense of belonging in them, before heading back up the stairs and back into the warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

Kesia paced in frustration through the hall of Erebor. Between Thorin and her father, she wasn't sure who she was more worried about.

She felt the darkness capture Gandalf and felt him block her off completely. It had thrown her and almost caused her serious harm as it happened when they were running from Smaug, had Thorin not pulled her out of the way...

Thorin was a different story. She grit her teeth the more she thought of it, the madness seeping into his mind. She'd had to shut him off and she did not like it one bit.

And nor did he.

The first row had been the worst, none of them expecting it as anger roared out of the King.

Kesia had been more than numb at the end of it. Her emotions ran rampant and yet she felt none of it, storming away to sit alone.

And now war was on the doorstep and there was little she could do to prevent it.

Hesitating for a moment, she gently reaches out Thorin, only to find it as confused and tormented as it was when she'd shut him off, quickly retreating back.

She sighs and rubs her temples, a headache having plagued her for days.

There had to be something she could do.

But she really didn't know what.

Kesia?

Kesia jumped as he mothers voice entered her head. It was rare that she did this and it was usually only when something was wrong.

Mama? What is happening?

Your father is safe dear, but you must remain separate for a little while, it is not safe for you until he has recovered.

Is he alright?

Weak, but alive. I know you are worrying but I can stay no longer.

Mama-

But she was gone. Kesia lets out an impatient huff of air and shoves her hair back.

"Kesia?"

"What?" She snapped without meaning to, turning to face poor Bilbo.

Bilbo stared at her for a moment as she froze and looked away nervously. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I...I'm sorry Bilbo, I didn't mean to snap...no...no I am not." She sighs and sits down. "This is...difficult, in more ways than one. I've honestly never felt so sick in all my life, between Gandalf and Thorin I am at an absolute loss as to what to do."

He joins her on the floor. "You still cannot reach Gandalf?"

She shakes her head. "No. I did just hear from my mother telling me he is safe, but for my safety, must not talk to me." She looks at the floor miserably. "And I could really use his advice right now."

"Well, I figured that," Bilbo gave a kind smile. "That's why I came to find you."

Kesia gives a small laugh. "Ah Bilbo, Thorin and I really do not deserve your friendship."

"And yet I am your friend all the same." He said lightly before his expression turn a somber. "You are worried for Thorin."

Kesia nods. "But which of us isn't?"

"Kesia, you and Thorin have grown close, all of us see that, and we all know you can talk to each other in your minds," He gives her a knowing look as she looks at him stunned. "That's hardly a secret. I cannot begin to imagine how hard his...current state is on you."

She hesitates for a moment. "He is still there Bilbo, he is just confused by the sickness, I've had to cut myself off because I can feel it consuming him and I don't know what to do. I feel if I let him back in my head, it will get me too."

Bilbo looks at her with concern, seeing the exhaustion and hurt in her eyes. "We can fix this Kesia, I know we can."

"And I want to believe you." She said softly. "I do but...I also need to think about myself in this."

"We can do nothing but what we feel is right Kesia." Bilbo pats her arm gently. "I don't think I need to warn you to be careful though."

She sighs. "I know. Thank you Bilbo."

Bilbo nods in understanding and leaves her be once again, Kesia even more confused than before.

In frustration she lay back on the stone floor, staring into the empty blackness above her. She could feel the comforting thrum of power within Erebor, most likely because it was so deep within the earth, and for a moment, she let herself focus on that instead, shutting her eyes.

Kesia?

She stilled. Thorin?

Confusion wracked him and he tried to sort through his thoughts. What is happening?

I...I do not know. The thrum of the mountain seemed louder than before.

I can focus but...barely. What are you doing?

Focusing on the energy of the mountain. A realise hit her. My magic is feeding off it and...and it's helped you come through.

Kesia I am sorry for any words I said or say, this is not-

I do not blame you Thorin, but you know I cannot help. You must pull through this on your own.

His confusion was returning and Kesia could feel desperation coming from both him and herself.

Kesia I do not know if I can.

I know you can Thorin. Just remember that.

He disappeared again from her mind as the power settled around her. Completely drained, and still not entirely sure what happened, Kesia curls up in herself, drawing in deep, tear filled breaths.

The battle broke out early and Kesia had not hesitated to jump over the wall, joining Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Nice of you to finally join us." She growls, cutting an orc down.

"Kesia-"

"I don't want to hear it." She yelled and lost herself in the battle, chasing after the orcs into Dale.

Thorin had made no improvement, his defiance in joining the battle had been the final straw, so she left and now it all weighed heavily on her.

Her blade took down many of orcs that day, blood splattered her face and her hair flew wildly. She barely reacted when a new horn sounded, focused so much on the battle before her.

She found herself surrounded and her anger tipped over, the ground beginning to shake.

But she was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, so she could not keep it up long, her knees shaking as she drew in ragged breathes, the orcs approaching.

Luckily, Thranduil and his men had stormed the city and at that moment, came through where she was.

Thranduil caught her arm as she swayed. "You meed to rest Kesia. You have nothing left."

She threw off his arm and stepped back, still gasping for air. "I am fine. I can handle myself."

A shout from Bilbo got her attention, so she followed it even as Thranduil called after her, finding him up on one of the walkways watching Ravenhill, Gandalf joining him.

"It's Thorin!" Bilbo said.

"And Fili, Kili and Dwalin. They are riding up Ravenhill." Gandalf almost looked relieved at this.

Kesia heard no more as she lost reason and broke through all her defenses.

Thorin!

There was a moment pause before he responded. Kesia.

You broke through it!

Yes... His voice was strange, as if he wanted to to say something.

Thorin, just wait, I can help.

Kesia...I'm sorry. His voice was sad and melancholic, and it took her a moment before she realised what he was trying to say.

He cut her off before she could do anything.

"Dammit!" She spat out loud, causing Gandalf and Bilbo to look at her. "That bastard better not die on me."

Kesia stormed away, new energy flooding her blood, as she knew she had to reach Thorin, ignoring Gandalf's call after her.

The city proved difficult to get through, Kesia fighting as desperately and quickly as she could.

She always had a feeling that she would be too late.

She reached Ravenhill to find Bilbo by Thorin's side.

"No..." Her sword dropped as she dashed over to them, but it was clear from Bilbo's sobs she was already too late. "No, no, no..."

She was reaching for him in her mind, but was met with nothingness.

"Thorin!" She gasped as the tears started and she clutched desperately at his hand. "Please...don't..."

But he was long gone.

With an angry, anguished cry, Kesia wept loudly, like she never had before.

Kesia awoke with a violent start, dirt falling away from her armour, a cold sweat dripping down her face.

Gandalf looked up from the fire. "Ah Kesia, good to see you awake."

She looked around startled, all the dwarves looking happy that she was up and she suddenly found herself searching for one pair.

Thorin's blue eyes met hers, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She didn't need to be in his head to know that he had seen all that she just had.

And they both knew they had the power to change it.


	10. Epilogue

Kesia sat on the ice, drawing in deep breathes.

The battle was over. They'd won.

Thorin sat hard down next to her, the gash on his face still bleeding.

"You should get that looked at." She said glancing at him.

He grunts. "It'll be fine till I catch my breath."

"Thorin-"

She was cut off by a hard kiss, Thorin's grip tight on her. She doesn't complain, returning it with an equal fierceness.

It had been close, neither of them could deny that. It had taken a long time to plan it all out properly, but they both viewed that her foresight as a gift and had no intention of wasting it.

So they planned, talked things through heavily, with each other and others, and now they were her.

Kesia broke the kiss. "I'm glad you're alive Thorin."

"Me too." He growled. "And I'm also glad you are alright."

She gives a half smile. "Well, it's certainly an improvement in the other scenario."

He kisses her again but briefly. "Definitely."

She brushes her fingers over the wound, worry knitting her brow. "Let's go get it checked Thorin, I hardly want you dying of infection me."

He caught her hand. "Dwarves are tougher than that."

"I'm sure, but it would put my mind at ease."

Thorin went to complain but he was cut off as the others joined them, all cheering and celebrating until they too agreed with Kesia about his wound and practically dragged him off Ravenhill to go get cleaned up, much to his annoyance.

It didn't help that Kesia followed, laughing.

It took almost a week but soon everyone was tended to and on the mend.

Kesia barely left Thorin's side, even as he grumbled against receiving regular attention to the wound on his face.

You really shouldn't complain so much. She mumbled, listening to his steady heartbeat as they stretched out on the bed together.

Says you. You are not constantly being intruded on.

Well, I am, because I am here with you most of the time.

And it doesn't annoy you?

As long as you are getting better, no.

It was just a scratch.

Kesia snorts and snuggles in closer, Thorin's fingers trailing through her hair.

You know Gandalf does not approve.

That's his problem.

And there will much talk amongst the dwarven nobles.

That's their problem.

"Kesia..."

Kesia sighs but doesn't move from his chest. "What does it matter Thorin? As long as we are happy."

"I wish I shared your optimism."

She sat up to look at him, her green eyes concerned. "If you are that worried, I can go."

"No." He said, a slight frown creasing his forehead and he reached to brush his fingers along her cheek. "It would break me to see you go like that."

"Then we wil simply have to deal with it as each issue arises." She said softly before snuggling back into him. "Worrying about it will get us no where."

Thorin grunts in agreement and Kesia smiles against him, knowing the stubborn fool was still not convinced.

They settle into a comfortable silence, for once, both knowing that nothing had to be said.


End file.
